Legendary Digi Destined
by Clakkity
Summary: This is a Rayearth/Digimon fic! Enjoy!


Author's Note: This is gonna span quite a bit… if it's not done by August 20, it'll be done quite shortly after. Don't worry, it'll be good. This is a Rayearth/Digimon fanfic for anyone who cares. Elizabeth is my character, Esse is… Esse's, and Legend is Legend's. Magic Knight Rayearth belongs to Clamp, and Digimon… I dunno who Digimon belongs to anymore… but it belongs to someone else. Thank you, and have a nice read! Somewhere in the middle of the depths of a sea in Digano… 

"Help… save… our world…"

A small, long blonde haired girl clad in pure white sat in her imprisonment. She looked as if she was praying.

"… Pleas… help… Legendary Digi… Destined…"

Her golden tiara began to sparkle and shimmer. The white gemstone emitted a sparkling beam of pure, white light out of the water, like a beacon, and into the sky.

"… Help… Digi Destined…"

Real World… Paris, France, Eiffel Tower… Present Day… 

"This place stinks!"

"Yeah! BO-RING!"

"We can get this boring shit back in Tokyo!"

"This freakin' sucks… right Liz?"

"… Liz?…"

"HELLO!?"

The red haired, blue-eyed girl looked at her friends from her telescope. She blinked cluelessly.

"Well?"

She smiled sweetly, giving them a look that told them otherwise.

"This place is great! I'm so stoked! This HAS to be the best field trip ever!"

Her classmates stared at her for a moment.

"… Ohmigod… she really likes it…"

"How pathetic…"

Elizabeth only went back to her watching for a few moments, then stopped. Her smile went to a horrifed look.

"ACK!"

Her classmates looked over.

"What's wrong?"

"Are you hurt?!"

She turned to them.

"I ran out of time."

They gave her a weird look for a few moments, then sighed. Elizabeth, on the other hand, was looking for more change.

"… I know I've got some somewhere…"

She heard a small, metallic noise, then looked up. A girl with brown hair, blue eyes, and a warm smile had put some coins into the machine. She turned to Elizabeth.

"There ya go. That should keep ya for a bit… Don't worry about paying me back… it's my treat."

With that, she walked off. It was noticed she was wearing a different uniform than Elizabeth or her classmates.

"..Wow… she was pretty…" one of them said.

"Yeah… from that snooty private school down the street back in Tokyo…"

"Seems we aren't the only ones who thought of this field trip…"

"Even though… we probably earned it ourselves…"

"Yeah, what snobs… ripped off our idea…"

Elizabeth walked past them, following the girl, but was stopped by a large crowd of girls from another school.

"Look… it's another school…"

"Isn't that the one that's like five blo- COPY CATS!"

"Nah… It must be School Day in Paris or somethin'…"

"Poor Liz… she's too shy to get anyone's attention…"

"Can't ge- Ohmigod, she's gorgeous!"

The girl they were making a fuss over was in the crowd Elizabeth couldn't get through. She had her blonde hair up in a ponytail, and emerald green eyes. She looked over in Elizabeth's direction, and at the same moment, the brown haired girl looked over at the other two. They stared at each other for a moment, then a flash of light blinded them momentarily.

"… Help save our world!" a voice called out, "… Save our world… Legendary Digi Destined!"

As the girls were trying to find the source of the voice, the ground came up and enveloped them, like goop, and dragged them under the ground before they could say or do anything.

"Legendary… Digi… Destined!" the voice called out again.

~***~  
The next thing Elizabeth knew, she was awoken by the sound of wings. The two girls were staring at her. The brown haired one clapped her hands together.

"She's okay!" she said happily.

"Thank you for that clarification," the other girl said. Elizabeth blinked.

"Ummm… hi…" she said, "What's going on?"

The blonde haired girl smiled.

"We dropped from a really high height and this… ummm… Cat fish if you will… saved us…"

Elizabeth blinked, then looked down. They were riding on what did seem like a catfish. It was pretty large, and blue. A fish with fur and a cat head. It was quite weird for them.

"Oh… hey, I forgot to introduce myself… I'm Esse Sagari," the brown haired girl said, "I'm 16-years-old and my blood type is A."

The blonde haired girl stared at her strangely for a moment.

"And WHY did you tell us your blood type?"

"… For medical emergency of course!"

"Well then… I'm Legend Ghalai, I'm 15, and my blood type's O."

Elizabeth smiled, standing up.

"I'm Elizabeth Takira, I'm 17, and my blood type's AB."

The two girls looked at her weirdly.

"… You have a strange blood type…"

"I think it's a rare one…"

Elizabeth sighed.

"Figures…"

~***~

"… These children… can not have been summoned by the Princess… it defies all known laws of common sense… They're only children…"

"As you have reiterated time and time again Master Youshun…"

"Yes… You will eliminate them for me Jade?"

"As you wish Master Youshun…"

~***~

"Stupid… flying… CATFISH!!!!" Legend shouted angrily. The catfish had bucked them off of his back, and now they were falling towards an island. It didn't seem too high up. Legend was first to fall, followed by Elizabeth, and then Esse. 

"Ow…" Elizabeth mumbled, sitting up. She rubbed her head. Esse sat up.

"Owie…" she mumbled angrily, rubbing her bottom, "… Landing on that was quite unpleasant…"

"Yeah, I bet… but I landed on my back," Legend replied. Elizabeth groaned.

"Well… at lea- AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The other two girls stared over at where Elizabeth was, and saw a small child in front of her. He looked quite serious, and quite scary. His clothing was also quite different from theirs. It seemed he was important in someway.

"My my, you girl's are quite chatty," he said. Elizabeth took a deep breath.

"Sheesh… you scared me…" she said, "I thought you were… nevermind…"

"…You three can't be the one's Princess Tiara called… you're only children…"

Elizabeth stared at him angrily.

"CHILDREN?! LOOK AT YOU! You've gotta be like… 10!!!!"

The 'child' glared at her angrily.

"I AM NOT 10. I am 784."

The girls stared at him, wide eyed.

"784?!" Esse asked, "NO WAY!"

"YES way. You are from…"

"Tokyo," Elizabeth said. The 'child' smiled, nodding.

"Yes… you are from a different world then…"

"Excuse me sir," Esse said politely, "… But… could you tell us how to get home?"

"You can't."

"WHAT?!"

The three girls stared at him for a moment.

"I said you can't get home…"

"But… why sir?" Elizabeth asked.

"… You were summoned to Digano by Princess Tiara… She is the pillar of this world."

Elizabeth sighed.

"… That doesn't explain why we can't go home."

"Everything here in Digano is powered by will. As the pillar, Princess Tiara's will is the source of the peace for this world. If she is to be taken away… then the world lands in chaos…"

"I see…" Esse said aloud.

"… She is the one who can send you three home."

"Who took her away?" Legend asked.

"The Priest Youshun. He took her away out of her own free will and locked her up in the Water Dungeon. Now… monsters run amuck here… because the free peoples' will has faltered… and they fear him…"

Elizabeth nodded.  
"… But what about your people?!" Legend asked angrily. 

"YEAH! WHY DON'T YOU ALL FIGHT THIS YOUSHUN GUY?!" Elizabeth said.

"He's too powerful."

Esse stared, wide eyed.

"Is he really that powerful?"

"Yes. He is only second to the Princess. That is why we have you outsiders. No one in Digano can beat him… but you three can. You must become the Legendary Digi Destined, merge with the Spirit Mashin… and defeat Youshun…"

Elizabeth blinked.

"Makes sense…"

"Would you three do me the honor of your names?"

"I'm Elizabeth."

"I'm Esse."

"Name's Legend…"

"… EE-LISZZ-AAA-BEETH… ESSSSEEE…. LEI-GEI-ND… odd names indeed…"

He took a look at the hem on Elizabeth's skirt, not hesitating to grab it. Esse's eyes went wide.

"PEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRVEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRT!!!!!!!!!!!"

The stranger turned around.

"I AM NOT A PERVERT!"

He began to run after Esse with his large staff, trying to smash her with it.

"I'M JUST TRYING TO MAKE SURE YOU HAVE THE RIGHT ARMOR! YOU CAN'T FIGHT WITH THOSE CLOTHES!!"

Elizabeth and Legend looked down at the school uniforms they had on. Elizabeth's was a purple and silverish. Legend's was a red, white, and a tad bit of yellow. They looked over at Esse, who was picking up the stranger by his cloak.

"LET'S SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT!!"

Her school uniform was a blue and black.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU BIG BULLY!"  
Esse smiled, dropping the stranger. He growled angrily, getting back up.

"I shall give you some armor then."

He raised his staff. A light came from it, and enveloped the three girls. When they opened their eyes again, they had armor. Elizabeth's was purple, Esse's blue, and Legend's red. There was a shoulder pad on one arm, Legend's and Esse's on their right arms, and Elizabeth's on her left. They had small chest plates and wristbands on hands opposite the shoulder pads. On their other hands, opposite the wristbands, they had what looked like gloves with a jewel on it. The jewel was on the back of the palm, Elizabeth's lavender, Esse's blue, and Legend's red. Elizabeth smiled.

"OH YEAH!"

She looked over at the stranger.

"THIS STUFF ROCKS!!"

He smiled.

"Do you three know magic?"

Legend shook her head no.

"Whaddya think? If we knew magic, we'd poof ourselves outta here," Esse said. Elizabeth thought for a moment.

"… I know a card trick…"

"Not that magic… Like spells… POTIONS…"

"Oh… then no…"

"Fine, I'll give you each your own magic."

He raised his staff again.

"MAGIC GIFT!"

The girls felt different for a moment, then they were each blessed with a different magical ability. Elizabeth was enveloped in the wind, Esse with water, and Legend with flames. As the three separate elements subsided, they were back to the way they were before, with their armor and everything.

"… Trust… Care… Creativity…" the stranger muttered, "… Each magic chooses it's user… and you three have th-"

"ALRIGHT! I'M A WITCH NOW! LET'S GO TURN SOME BOYS INTO TOADS!!!" Esse shouted. The stranger growled, smacking Esse with his staff.

"If you use your magic too much, it will boomerang right back at you!" he scolded. Esse rubbed her head.

"Owie…"

"Excuse me sir…" Elizabeth said. He turned around to face her.

"Could you teach us how to use our magic? I mean, you were so nice to give it to us… and I don't want to seem rude… but I think it'd be even nicer if you taught us how to use it," she said. He nodded.

"Yes… Legend was it? Come here…"

Legend knelt down next to him. He put two fingers to her forehead.

"Do you feel that power inside?" he asked her. Legend nodded, closing her eyes.

"I feel it… It feels so warm… I can almost describe it with words…"

"That… is your magic."

Legend opened her eyes, smiling. The stranger smiled at her, then looked up as a small flock of birds flew by. One of them landed by him and seemed to chirp something in his ear.

"WHAT?! One of Youshun's minions!?"

"YOUSHUN!?"

"Isn't he the one who captured Princess Tiara?" Esse asked.

"That makes him the main bad guy," Elizabeth stated. The other two girls stared at her blankly.

"… Duh…"

Esse jumped next to the stranger.

"Hurry! You've gotta teach me magic too little dude!"

A few more birds rustled in the trees.

"… It's too late."

"WHAT!?"

Without another warning, his staff was raised.

"SPIRIT BEAST SUMMON!"

A large, red dragon thing came out from it. It had large, red wings, and beautiful blue eyes.

"Get on!"

Esse and Elizabeth climbed on first. Legend was hesitant, but began to climb on. She turned to face the stranger.

"WHAT ABOUT YOU!?"

"I'll be fine! Now go!"

The dragon began to fly off.

"NO WAY!"

"I'm staying, and that's final!"

"Could you at least tell us your name?!"

The stranger blinked for a moment.

"It's Treble… Guru Treble…" he said, "I swore to protect you and have you become Legendary Digi Destined."

The three girls looked up as another blast came from the trees.

"GO WEST! FIND KIARA! TRUST CAJUNMON!"

The dragon flew off, without any word from anyone. Guru Treble turned around to the new threat.

"Ahh…Guru Treble… Long time no see, huh?"

A black haired, darkly clad lady smiled at him from her dark Pegasus mount.

"Not long enough…" Treble replied.

"My my… aren't we quite snappy?"

"After all I taught you, how can you work for Youshun? How… Jade…"


End file.
